


Christmas Cooking

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [19]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's definitely not going to be able to go back to sleep now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cooking

Beau wakes up early on Christmas morning to find his bed empty. He reaches over and pats all over Elliott's side just to make sure - and yeah, he's not there. He looks towards the bathroom - no light is on. The clock reads 5:56 AM - that's too early to get up for gifts or cooking, right?

Right?

"Elliott? Baby, come back to bed!" he moans, turning over and yanking the sheets up over himself again. Every year Elliott gets up at the crack of dawn, doing whatever preparations he sees fit to start the day. Personally, Beau doesn't ever see the need, and he wishes he would just stay in bed with him so that they could cuddle until Eric and the rest of their friends got there (usually around 10 AM because they got to sleep in like normal people). Not only does Elliott get up early, but it always wakes Beau up because he can't even sleep well unless he's by his side.

So now he's lying in their king sized bed staring up at the ceiling, cold and wanting Elliott to come back so he can hold him and take in his warmth (and maybe kiss his neck some, he's feeling a bit warm in his lower half…).

"In just a little bit! I'm busy!" he shouts back from what sounds like the living room. Beau tries to fall back asleep, tossing and turning, counting sheep (well, he counted reindeer, actually, but to the same effect), he even tries pretending that Elliott is back, telling himself he's laying right beside him - but none of it works. He finally decides to get up and drag him back to bed himself, throwing the sheets off and stomping into the hallway.

"I'm coming for you," he says as he walks towards the living room, and once he walks in he stops dead in his tracks at the sight he sees.

Elliott is bending over in front of the Christmas tree, apparently putting out more gifts that he had wrapped; but that's not what makes Beau stare. What makes Beau stare is the outfit he has on; it's a normal shirt that he'd wear - it looks like one of Beau's old ones to be honest, it's grey and faded and way too big for him. But underneath - underneath he's not wearing the sweatpants that he had gone to bed in. No, they've been replaced with thigh high black stockings, held up by a red and white striped garter belt, and underneath that are red see through panties. Beau stands there, speechless at the sight. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" Elliott yells as he turns around, pulling down the shirt and attempting to hide what he's wearing underneath - which isn't working very well since he's wearing stockings.

"I - I wanted you to come back to bed…" he trails, slowly making his way closer to him and reaching out to touch -

"NOPE! This is part of your gift, no opening until later. Dammit, I was just about to put the damn pants back on, too. Where the fuck did I put them?" Elliott exclaims, rushing around the living room in desperate attempt to find his discarded pants. Beau doesn't complain as he does, the shirt riding back up and giving him glimpses of his perfect body, dressed in panties and oh, when he bends over Beau's heart skips at beat at the sight.

He's definitely not going to be able to go back to sleep now.

"Found them," he mumbles under his breath, slipping on the sweatpants before turning back to Beau. "Go back to bed, it's not time yet."

"I think it is now!" Beau exclaims, rushing over and grabbing Elliott's hand, intending to take him back to the bedroom but not to sleep…

"No! You have to wait just like everyone else," he says, yanking his hand away. "Besides, I've got to start cooking if you hope to have Christmas dinner."

"It's five in the morning!"

"It's six now," Elliott corrects as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Come on, you can help me."

"But-"

"I'll take the pants off…" Elliott offers, "But the rule is you can't touch."

"Fine," Beau says, a smile plastered on his face. "It's better than nothing!"

And, for the first time ever, Beau helps with the Christmas cooking - all it took was a little bribery.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing most of these stories... Writing first thing when you wake up always proves to have some interesting work haha


End file.
